Moments
by Tashii-Loves-Music
Summary: Fem!Spy x Medic Fluff Just something cutsie.


The BLU Spy felt weary, the battle was over and she could finally relax. With the help of herself and the Demoman, the BLU Scout had done well and captured the intelligence without being killed more than twice, an unusual thing considering that he was usually too busy running his mouth to focus on the task at hand.

So, later that evening the whole base was in high spirits, the whole team celebrating with cheap beer and liquor. The Spy made her way to barracks and when she came to the door she wanted, she looked around to make sure no one was around before opening the door, unlocked as it usually was, and slipped inside.

The door shut with a soft click and the Spy smiled seeing that the room's occupier wasn't around.

_I still have time. _She thought, hurrying over to the paper littered desk to sit in the soft leather office chair that was positioned behind it. She fiddled with the watch at her wrist and activated her clocking device. Now all she had to do was wait.

And she didn't have to wait long.

A few minutes later the door opened and the Medic stepped in. His bright blue eyes scanned the room as he closed the door behind him. The Spy smirked and suppressed a laugh as his searching eyes passed over where she sat.

The Medic sighed before pulling off his long latex gloves and wandering over towards the Spy's hiding place and dropped them onto his desk, next he unbuttoned and shrugged out of his long white coat and slipped it over the back of his chair. The Spy smirk grew as his face came within an inch of her own, oblivious to her presence.

Tired of waiting, the Spy leaned closer still under her cloak and kissed him.

The Medic jumped slightly and went to automatically push her away, until he realised who it was and relaxed, wrapping his arms around the Spy. Their lips parted and a sly, yet tired, smile slipped onto the Spy's face.

"I knew I'd surprise you," she stated proudly stroking away the errand black curls of the Medic's hair.

The Medic grumbled light heartedly, "You're lucky I didn't attack you, mien liebe."

He pointed out squeezing the Spy tightly in his arms, causing her to giggle softly.

"I could take you," she teased playfully, still playing with the Medic's unruly hair. The Medic just chuckled pressing another kiss to her lips before letting her go and turning his attention to the laces of his heavy duty boots.

The Spy stretched, enjoying the sound of the cracking of her bones as she stood up and walked over to the neatly made bed, kicking off her heels pushing them underneath the bed and slipping off her blazer and throwing it onto the now vacant office chair.

"Don't forget to lock the door," She called over her shoulder as she crawled onto the bed curling up against one of the soft pillow that sat at the top end of the bed. The Medic twisted the lock on the door and heard the reassuring click as it fell into place, then he walked over to the bed and tucked his boots beneath the bed and tugged off his neck tie.

He dropped the tie onto his bedside table and climbed onto the bed settling beside the Spy, allowing her to cuddle up to him and slipping an arm around her slim waist. He looked down at her for a moment, a worried look on his face.

"Are you eating properly? You seem smaller…" He inquired pressing a hand to her stomach.

_Was it his imagination?_ He wondered. _She was definitely smaller._

The Spy opened a dark green eye placing a gloved hand on his hand.

"Yes I'm eating fine, amour. I promise," She smiled, retrieving her hand before tugging off her BLU standard mask and tossing it across the room, her copper hair falling in messy waves around her face.

"I hope so," He murmured realising that perhaps now wasn't the time to discuss his Spy's eating habits. She laughed and shot him a tired smile and cuddled up beside him and buried her face into his chest, her eyes fluttering close.

The Medic shifted himself into a comfortable position and pulled the drifting Spy closer, letting his free hand brush the messy strands of hair away from her face, exposing her pale freckled skin. He sighed softly, watching with sharp blue eyes as the young women drifted into sleep, one hand curled to her chest, trapped between them. The other draped lazily across his stomach.

He smiled, his face a picture of content affection as he stroked her cheek once more and closed his eyes. Enjoying the peaceful time he had with his Spy.


End file.
